A large percentage of "shut-ins", i.e., individuals who stay in their residences or at least refuse or hesitate to go out in public and mingle with others, are believed to do so as a result of incontinence, the inability to control their bladders. Some such individuals may be bedridden, with the primary prevention of dripping or expelling urine being controlled by a catheter which is inserted into the urethra and anchored at the opening to the bladder. Such an invasive procedure often results in the development of infection. The catheter is connected via flexible tubing to a large collection bag which is typically located on the bedroom floor. Carrying of such a bag by the individual is ordinarily impractical because of its size.
Another solution to the problem has been provided by the so-called "Texas Catheter", which consists of a rubber sheath which covers the penis area and has a tube projecting from the penis. This tube is about the same resiliency and flexibility as a catheter. It may be connected to a bag strapped to the user's leg if the wearer is an active male, as compared to one who is bedridden. Not only is this device very expensive, but it is bulky as well. It can protrude outwardly from the wearer's trousers so as to cause personal embarrassment to the wearer as well as other individuals. The tube, while relatively soft and flexible, often projects in a manner to appear like an erect penis. In addition, the tube and rubber sheath are of one piece, requiring frequent washing of both to rid them of an unpleasant urine odor. If the rubber sheath is too tight about one's penis, it can restrict blood flow, or if too loose, it may fall off.